Falling in loveliterally
by Oribella
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent are at a party.... that's all i can say, its very short. Not amazing but sweet.


**_Falling in love...literally._**

Yuffie spun around once more in front of the full length mirror. "Yuffie, you're gorgeous!" she giggled to herself. Although she HATED dresses she had to admit, this dress Tifa had picked out for her looked _EXTREMELY_ good on her.

Even though she was able to get over the fact that she had to wear this dress to the party, she still wasn't thrilled about the heels she had to wear. Every time she wore heels she always made a complete fool of herself! She always seemed to break something! "I'd better join the others now.." she said to herself. Yuffie stumbled to the door, hanging onto anything that would help her stand. When she opened the door she peaked out. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time! As she looked around she squealed as she noticed Vincent, standing not too far away. She giggled. _Vincent! He looks so handsome.. I need to think up an excuse to talk to him.. Hmm.. _She rested her finger tip on her mouth. _What I need to do is make an entrance! Yeah that's it! I'll just walk by him casually! _Yuffie started to walk out the door in a very composed, and sexy manner. But making an entrance was unfortunately impossible for her, she had already forgotten she was wearing high heels. _Walk sexy.. walk sexy.. walk-_"WaAaAaH!"

Tripping over herself, and the first step, Yuffie went flying into the air, arms and legs flailing uncontrollably. Vincent, and everyone else there, turned toward the ninja. Vincent sprang into action, catching her as if her life depended on it.

When she found herself in his arms, she blinked a few times, unsure of what had just happened. When she looked up at him she blushed. _How embarrassing.._

_"Are you all right?" _he asked her in his deep, sexy voice.

_Oh gawd!_ "Uh.. um, yeah..."

Vincent set her down, letting her stand on her own two, wobbly, feet.

She swayed back and forth and side to side. She fell forward but Vincent caught her, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you _drunk_?" he asked a little confused.

_Yeah right I wish I was.._ "_No_!" she defended herself, feeling a little offended.

Vincent didn't say anything. After a moment of silence between them, Vincent began to walk away.

"W-wait!"

He turned to her.

She jumped. "Uh..Hey are you having a good time?"

"I'm not much of a _'people person' _if that's what you're implying."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. _Oh brother.. _"Yeah I'm bored too.."

He raised an eyebrow, "You just got here didn't you?"

"Uh...Hey! They're playing music! You wanna' dance?"

"I don't dance."

"You're so boring. C'mon'! I'll show you!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Once they made it to the middle of the dance floor, they began to dance with each other. But it seemed Yuffie was worse than Vincent.

"I thought you were going to show me? Don't you know how to dance?"

Yuffie growled within herself. As she wobbled around. She stumbled then stepped on his foot. _This is horrible!_ "It's these _stupid_ heels!!" she growled. "DAMN IT!" she screamed, kicking one of her heels off, which fell into the punch bowl.

_Oh crap.. _She thought, falling forward into Vincent, loosing her other shoe. She blushed when she felt herself fall against his hard body.

_"Relax."_ he said gently.

Slowly they began to move in time with the music. With Vincent leading the couple danced divinely! It was like a fairy tale!

_Wow!_ Yuffie thought. _For a guy who "doesn't dance" he sure does it well... _To keep herself from getting sappy she remarked, "You dance divinely, Mr. Valentine!" followed by a chuckle.

After they had finished their dance Yuffie and Vincent walked together out onto a balcony, not even noticing the couple that had tripped over her shoe.

Once they were outside, Vincent heard Yuffie giggle.

He looked at her, "What?"

She waved her hand, "Nothing."

Vincent looked up at the night sky. There was a long silence between them.

"So Vince.." she began,"How have you been doin' lately? I haven't seen very much of you after you defeated Weis."

"Nothing really... What about you?"

"_Me_? Well I've been waiting for you- er.. I've been um, just hanging around Tifa's bar and stuff, ya know. Looking for a little excitement."

_"I see."_

Silence..

"Oh this damn _dress_!" Yuffie cursed, "I HATE dresses!!"

"Why?" Vincent asked looking her over.

"Because they're poofy! Besides, I look stupid in a dress.."

_"I think you look enchanting."_

Yuffie's face turned entirely red. She turned from him, "Uh th-thanks.." she turned back toward him and grinned, "So do you!"

He raised an eyebrow.

_You dummy!_ "Ack! No! I mean! You're pretty!" she looked down at her feet, "Oh crap.. wait no.. I mean you look-"

_"Yuffie.."_

By the time she looked up Vincents lips collided with hers, but it wasn't an accident. When they parted, Yuffie stood there, eyes wide, face blank, staring up at him dumbly.

"W-What, what was that for?" Yuffie finally got out.

Vincent only smiled.

Yuffie blushed and smiled back.

**_THE END!_**

_Author's note: Nothing Amazing. I had an Idea then I totally forgot and this is what came out of it. I think it's OK, just fluffy pick me up for VincentXYuffie fans._

_PS: I dunno. Just some party.._


End file.
